Conventionally, a pressure-sensitive adhesive sheet has been widely used in adhesion of various members.
For example, an adhesive film which is formed by blending calcium oxide into a pressure-sensitive adhesive solution prepared by polymerizing 2-ethylhexyl acrylate and acrylic acid in toluene and then by being applied and dried has been proposed (ref: for example, the following Patent Document 1).
Also, an adhesive layer which is formed by blending an isocyanate cross-linking agent into a polymer-based solution prepared by polymerizing butyl acrylate and acrylic acid into ethyl acetate to obtain a pressure-sensitive adhesive composition and then by being applied and dried has been proposed (ref: for example, the following Patent Document 2).
The adhesive film proposed in Patent Document 1 or the adhesive layer proposed in Patent Document 2 are attached to various members at the time of use and subsequently are humidified with moisture, so that the adhesive force is developed.